cardinal_quest_2fandomcom-20200215-history
Alchemist
Description Eccentric tinkerer. Able to craft and combine potions and other items, even a crude firearm. Has a full six consumable slots. Unlocked by using 5 Sampling Vials on bosses. Base Stats Base Damage: '''Min 0, Max 2 Starter Set Perk '''Synthesis (Starting Perk) - Successfully Combining items inspires extra Morale. (+15 morale) Archaeologist (Unlock 8500 morale) - Sense Legendaries. You are more likely to find Legendaries than normal. ::: Specifically, raises chance of findings by 1% if there is any chance of finding one. See Legendary items for more details. Steady Hands (Unlock 6000 morale) - +30% to success in Combine. Can sometimes produce two items instead of one. Gunslinger (Unlock 15000 morale) - You begin with a spare Pistol instead of "Craft". You reject all melee weapons, but can unlock a second Pistol later. Now Hiring (Unlock 12000 morale) - Lose Craft and instead start with 'Recruit'. Pay monsters to hire them as allies - if they're smart enough! Gear *'Treasure Hunter' (Unlock 1600 morale) - Start with two Scroll of Mapping. *'The Future Is Bright' (Unlock 3200 morale) - Start with Shades (+2 Intellect, +1 Magic Resist) instead of Goggles. *'Let Me Get My Things' (Unlock 4800 morale) - Start with a randomly enchanted Labcoat (+1 Defense, +1 ???) and a Powder Bomb. *'Fat of the Land' (Unlock 4800 morale) - Begin with extra Gold and gain more every time you travel to a new area. Talents '-Start-' Craft - Starting skill. Combine - Starting skill. Pistol - Replaces Craft when using the Gunslinger perk. Recruit - Replaces Craft when using the Now Hiring perk. ---- '-Set 1-' Precision (+attack) Increase your Attack stat. #+1 attack #+2 attack #+3 attack #+4 attack Wits (+intellect) Increase your Intellect stat. Essential for casting Magic spells. #+1 intellect #+2 intellect #+3 intellect Toughness (+HP) Your experience in battle hardens you against all kinds of damage. #+6 hp each rank. Unlimited ranks. ---- '-Set 2-' Pistol *Minimum level: 4 *Buy previous talent. (Precision) Construct *Minimum level: 4 *Buy previous talent. (Wits) *Can't get this if you have Invigorate. Invigorate Recover health whenever you use an item. #+2 heal on consume #+4 heal on consume *Minimum level: 4 *Buy previous talent. (Toughness) *Can't get this if you have Construct. ---- '-Set 3-' Powder Refine your powder for a deadlier shot. Increases Pistol's damage. #3-5 damage #4-6 damage #5-8 damage *Buy previous talent. (Pistol) *Can't get this if you have Tinkerer. Tinkerer Passive: Randomly upgrades one piece of equipment you move to the next area / after every two floors of the Tower, up to a limit. # +1 max tinkering # +2 max tinkering *Can't get this if you have Powder. Chemistry Increases the duration of all item effects. #+40% effect duration *Minimum level: 6 *Buy previous talent. (Construct / Invigorate) Hints *This class starts with mediocre stats. Utilizing consumables can aid survival in the beginning. *This class can become very powerful over time, thanks to the ability to craft many Tomes, Whetstones, and Reinforcement Patches, as well as continually improving equipment from the Tinkerer skill. *Understanding the recipes will help you become stronger when playing this class. *The Archeologist perk is great for getting a powerful start with certain legendaries as you may get a Legendary on the very first floor of the Tower, something unheard of otherwise. In Suicide Mode you can find up to 4+ legendaries. *'Steady Hands' is perfect for crafting a Potion of Carapace on the 2nd-3rd floor and making multiple whetstones or tomes. It can also help in creating Spellbooks for better skills, but it's more difficult due to a much lower success rate. *The Gunslinger perk is extremely fun and highly damaging but overall extremely risky as you have multiple ways to make fatal errors, Pistol can make you recoil into pits, and you have to position yourself carefully while having the right stats such as speed and magic resist. *When playing on The Tower, try to craft Tomes (tier 4 paper) as they will permanently increase stats, this could be to great advantage, since the tower is so big you can manage to craft it multiple times. (could be risky getting a stat you don't want). *The Alchemist's Intellect stat ties with the Thief's for second best behind the Wizard. If you need crowd control skills to keep enemies away use Magic Skills such as Charm Monster and Teleport Away, and Fireball can prove useful as a damage skill. Dispel can be useful too since it ignores magic resistance, but the cooldown time may be too long. Flavor Text Act 1 Act 2 Act 3 The Tower Category:Class